Forbidden Love
by fangirlofthemillenia
Summary: Percy Jackson is a young merman in King Poseidon's kingdom. But when his mom can't keep the adventurous eight-year-old in the water, Percy makes a new friend who will change his life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Thank Rick Riordan for that. And the feels.**_

* * *

Chapter 1  
**(Percy's POV)**

"Percy!" my mom, Sally, shouted. "You need to get up!"

"Mooooommmm..." I groaned. "I don't have school until next week! And it's only nine!"

"Percy, you are eight years old, and you need to get back on track for school."

"Fiiiine!" I quickly got up, knowing she could turn into a sea monster when she was mad. "Can I go up to the shore?" I asked.

She turned to me quickly. "You know it is forbidden. Your- King Poseidon made that law years ago!"

"I know... but i just want to see it!"

"Go play with Grover or something, Percy."

* * *

"Grover, hey Grover!" I called. The boy swam over to me. Grover was one to get bullied a lot. His tail was usually the cause of it because it was abnormally short. He has brown hair that floats around his head in tiny little ringlets. He's also super scrawny.

"Do you want to sneak up to the surface?" I whispered in his ear.

He looked wide-eyed at me. "No!" he exclaimed.

"Come on! Why not?" I pleaded with my big baby seal eyes. He groaned. I swam past him.

"Percy!" he called as I swam farther away. I slowed to a stop. "Percy, I will go with you just this once, but if we get caught we will be in so much trouble!"

"Thanks G-Man!"

* * *

As we neared the surface, Grover was getting more nervous by the second. "Percy, we really shouldn't be up here," he would say.

"We're almost there," I told him. "You can stay in if you want."

He looked relieved. "Thanks."

I popped my head through the surface of the water. On the shore, I saw a young girl who looked to be my age. The weird thing: she had legs, unlike me. She had blonde princess curls, tan skin, and was sitting on a rock reading a book.

**(Annabeth's POV)**

I looked up from my book when I heard a splash coming from the murky water. I set my book down on the rock i was sitting on and stepped into the water. I waded in deeper and stopped when the water was up to my hips. Just then, I saw a head pop up out of the water, scaring the crap out of me.

"AH!" I screeched. I looked over at the thing and saw a boy with messy, raven black hair and sea-green eyes. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Are you human?" he asked.

"Of course I am! Aren't you?!"

He glanced down, his face pink. "Uh..."

"What's your name?" I asked, thinking about the unanswered question.

"Percy. What's yours?"

"Annabeth." I held out my hand. He reached out and shook it.

"Are you going to get out of this water?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah." I waded back out to shore. He had disappeared. I walked over to my rock where my book still lay.

Percy's head popped out of the water again, right next to the rock. His head was completely dry. "How did you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Your hair is dry."

"I don't- I don't know."

"Annabeth?" I heard my father call. "Who are you talking to?"

Percy got a scared look in his eyes.

"No one, Father!"

"Well, come up as soon as you can. Lunch is ready!"

"Yes, Father."

"Um, can I maybe see you again?" Percy asked.

I smiled. "Maybe tomorrow, if you can."

He grinned. "Okay. Maybe. I don't know if the Palace guards will-"

"Palace? There's no palace nearby."

He grinned mischieviously. "There is, you just don't know it's there." With that, he turned and dove under water.

As he did, I got a glimpse of his tail fins.

* * *

**So, this is my first ever fanfiction... I really have no clue how to use this website (haha) and I have no clue if it's any good or not. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. *Italian accent* Please a-thank-a Rick a-Riordan-a!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**JUAN YER LERTER**_

(Percy's POV)

I feel bad about not seeing Annabeth since the first time we met. I'm nine now. I was hoping to see her today. I woke up bright and early (seven) and went to go see her after leaving a note for my mom. I quickly swam up to our rock. I saw her feet dangling over the edge. I lightly ran my fingers over her bare feet. She giggled and pulled her feet back up to her body and poked her head over the edge of the little hangover.

"Percy!" she exclaimed. "Hi. It's good to see you."

"Sorry I never came to see you." I apologized. "To make up for it, wanna come for a swim?"

Her eyes brightened. "Of course!"

"Come on!" I held out my hand and she took it. I pulled her in the water. It was less murky than last year. I knew King Poseidon had been trying to clear up all the trash in the water. I dove under, still holding her hand. Her eyes were shut tight. After a few seconds, her face showed fear and she struggled against me.

"Annabeth. Annabeth, it's okay. Breathe."

She shook her head. After a minute she had to take a breath. Her eyes widened when she saw my mer-tail.

I laughed. "It's okay."

"How-" she giggled. "I can breathe! I can breathe, underwater!"

I grinned.

"I won't get a tail too, will I?" she asked.

"Nah. But if you let go of my hand you won't be able to breathe."

"Oh..."

"Yep."

"Percy...?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever try to come up and see me?"

I paused. "Yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She smirked. "You just couldn't get away from me!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"No..."

"Yes..." she said. "Can we go back up?"

"Sure. Don't let go."

Just after I got Annabeth to shore, we both sat on the rock and talked forever. We learned so much about each other; her favorite color is green, she loves to read, she's super smart, and her mom is super strict.

"Annabeth, I need to go," I told her.

"Okay. I'll see you soon?"

"Hopefully."

"Try to come back in three weeks."

I grinned. "I'll try my best, Wisegirl."

"Seaweed Brain." She grinned and kissed my cheek. I felt my face heat up and I flopped around off the rock, screaming,

"EWW! COOTIES!"

* * *

**Again, this is my first ever fanfiction... Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I understand there was a whole lot of confusion on the chapter... Sorry about that. My friend's fanfiction did the same exact thing. With all the codes and stuff. I totally didn't realize that until the review. Special shout out to those who actually read it and deciphered it. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. Creds to Uncle Rick.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**  
**FIHVE YHERS LARTER**

**(Annabeth's POV)**

Percy and I try every three weeks to three months to see each other. Sometimes a year goes by. He'll leave notes whenever he misses the chance to see me. Today was one of the days he left a note.

_Annabeth,_ it read. _Please forgive me for not being able to see you recently. King Poseidon has been... very pushy with all the merpeople trying to clean up the ocean. Again, __please forgive me. I hope to see you tomorrow._

I rolled up the note and put it in my shirt. I realized it was late and I was supposed to be home. I ran over the sand dunes and neared our back door.

"Matthew! Bobby?" I called my brothers. Their heads peeked over the edge of their balcony.

"Whaddya want?" Bobby asked.

"Can you please let me in?"

"What're you gonna give us?"

I groaned. "A dress?"

They pondered the offer. "Deal," Matthew said.

"Thanks."

Soon they came to open the door for me. "Thank y-" I stopped when I saw my father behind them, a furious expression on his face. The boys quickly scurried away.

"Annabeth Chase, what am I going to do with you?"

"I'm sorry, Father."

"Will it happen again?"

"No, Father. It will not happen again."

"Good. Now up to your room, and stay there until supper tomorrow."

"But Father!"

"No buts! Go," he said, pointing up the stairs. I glared at him for a moment then ran up the stairs. I quickly changed into my nightclothes and fell asleep on my bed.

In my dream, I was at least seventeen. I was underwater. I was swimming through the now beautiful blue, not murky, ocean water. I swam deeper and deeper. Finally, I saw a figure swimming toward me. It looked like a merman. They came up to me fast. It was Percy. His face lit up with a grin.

"Annabeth!" He wrapped his strong arms around me in a hug. "It's you. It's really you!"

I laughed. "Yes Per-" I was stopped by a kiss.

* * *

**Sorry this one was so short... Haha. Thank you for reading and please review! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, two chapters in one night!**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns all characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**(Annabeth's POV)**

Bobby shook me awake. "Annabeth," he whispered.

"Annabeth, wake up!"

"What, Bobby?"

"There's a boy in the water looking for you. He said his name was Percy."

I sat up immediately. "What time is it?"

"Midnight."

I kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. Please don't tell anyone I'm leaving."

"Yes ma'am," he said, saluting.

I quickly and quietly rushed out the back door. I ran tothe beach. "Percy," I whispered. His head peeked over our rock.

"Hey," he said. "I hope he didn't wake you. Sweet kid."

"He did, but I've been sleeping all day."

He sighed. "Okay. Sorry it's so late."

I smiled. "That's okay."

"I found another spot," he said.

"Show me!"

"Come in." He held his hand out. I took his hand and he pulled me in. We swam down the beach a little and found a small divet in the beach. He pulled me toward it. Once we entered, we resurfaced. I gasped and looked around. Percy had found a small cave; It was beautiful. The bottom of the water glistened with multicolored crystals. The ceiling was at least ten feet high.

"Oh, Percy! How did you find it?"

"I was swimming around and came across it. It's in the cliff."

"It's beautiful."

He muttered something.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said.

"Okay..." I released his hand and climbed up onto a black rock. He sat on it as well. I twisted the water out of my hair.

"You don't need to dry off," he said.

"Yes I do."

"No. I mean, I can help." He touched my hand and I almost immediately dried. My eyes widened.

"That's... Incredible!"

He smiled. "It is." He gazed up at the ceiling. "There's a legend about this cave," he said. "In Atlantis."

"What is it?"

He gulped. "Every crystal has a different meaning. A person's favorite color is supposed to describe them."

I smiled and looked up too. "What's blue?"

"Kind. Adventurous. Mischievious."

"That's you. Green?"

"Adventurous. Prideful. Smart. Beautiful. All you."

I smiled for a moment, but then my brain registered what he said. I turned to him. He was staring at me.

"You.. You think I'm beautiful?"

He tucked a stray piece of hair behing my ear. "The most beautiful girl in all the world; under the ocean and on land."

He mumbled something else that I couldn't catch. Then, he leaned in close as if to kiss me. I could feel his breath on my lips. I felt myself tense up, and he turned away.

"I'll see you soon, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah. This time, tomorrow?"

"Of course."

* * *

**(Percy's POV)**

As I swam away, I muttered to myself how stupid I was.

_Of course she doesn't love you! She wouldn't have tensed __when you almost kissed her!_ I thought.

As I neared my little house where my mom and I lived, I saw her floating near the front door. I could feel her glare from however far away I was. Somehow, I think it wasn't for me.

"Perseus Jackson!" Nope. It was for me.

"Hey..." I said, swimming up.

"Where have you been all night?"

"I was at Grover's!"

"Don't lie to me. Grover came over around eight asking where you were."

"What?"

"You are GROUNDED, Perseus." I flinched as she said my full name.

The next day, my mother was going to take me out to the market. I hated the market. She went to introduce me to the new marketers at the art stand. There was a girl there. She was my age. She had frizzy red hair and bright green eyes.

"Hi! I'm Rachel. Rachel Elizabeth Dare. You're Percy?"

"Yes."

"Well it's nice to meet you."

"You too."

She surprised me by giving me a hug. She squeezed me a little too hard. Unlike Annabeth, who's hugs were warm and loving, hers wasn't.

"Um..."

* * *

**DOS YERS A LARTER**

* * *

Today was my sixteenth birthday. August 18th. August 19th and 20th would be the worst days of my life. I would find out to whom I was betrothed, and taken away the next day to the King's Army. I needed to see Annabeth. I couldn't keep my mind off of her. She was in my dreams, always there, always comforting me. Occasionally kissing me. Kissing me a lot. I only hoped it could become reality.

I started for our cove around ten. I swear someone was following me. Seaweed was always moving around me and I saw flashes of red occasionally.

* * *

**Hehe, who could it be? Please review! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**SCRATCH THAT! THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT! (thanks Madi...)**

**Disclaimer: Ricky Riordany owns characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**(Annabeth's POV)**

At eleven, I noticed Percy swimming toward me. I smiled. His face stayed under the surface of the water. I quietly slid into the water. He grabbed my hand. He now had a fully grown six pack. He grinned when he saw my eyes linger there. He pulled me to the cove. We entered and I gasped. I was always astonished when we went, but tonight the crystals were like stars. They sparkled unusually bright.

"Annabeth?" he asked.

"Yes?" I gazed down at the crystals. We were still in the water. I looked at him. His green eyes sparkled.

"I have something to tell you."

"Okay." I started to swim up to our little 'seat' in the rock. "Can it wait a little? I just want to sit and enjoy each other. Happy Birthday." I smiled.

"Thank you," he said. "This is the best birthday present ever."

"What is?"

"Having you here."

What he said made me blush. He stared at me for a few moments, his eyes searching mine. He slid a hand behind my neck and kissed me.

It was bliss. His lips moved slowly against mine. I smiled against him and hooked my arms around his neck. He broke apart after a minute.

"Annabeth," he whispered. "We need to go into the water."

"Okay." I smiled. We slid into the water. He pulled me under and kissed me again, this time a little more forcefully. He set his hand on my waist where my shirt was floating up. I combed his hair through with my fingers. I tugged at it a little. He broke apart and kissed my jaw lightly. I moved my fingers down his face and traced his jaw.

After who-knows-how-long, we finally broke apart for good.

"Gods, Annabeth. You're so beautiful..." He traced my collarbone with his fingers. I shivered.

"Percy Jackson," I said seriously. He looked up at me. "I am madly in love with you."

* * *

**(Percy's POV)**

She kissed me. She kissed me! I can't believe she kissed me. She told me she loves me. She loves me! Today was going to be the worst day of my life. I find out who I'm betrothed to. I have been dreading this day for eight years. My mom woke me at nine to go to the ceremony. We swam fast. We were late, as usual. We were assigned to sit with the J's. I was one of the first called of them.

"Perseus Jackson," the Announcer called. They always call the boy's name first, then the girl's. I swam up to the stage.

The Announcer nodded to me.

"And for the girl," he paused. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

* * *

**Oooooohhh! :O**

**Please review! **

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**So... I got the reactions I wanted... :D Haha... You're gonna absolutely ****_love_**** this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns characters, blah blah blah...**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**(Annabeth's POV)**

Percy found me sitting on our old rock, which we abandoned years ago. He gestured hurriedly for me to jump in. I did so quickly, wondering what was going on. He grabbed my hand and dragged me extremely fast to our cave. He hoisted me up onto the rock and pulled himself on quickly. He wasn't touching the water at all. His tail was curled under him. He held his breath. A flash of red passed the cave and he released his breath and lowered himself back into the water.

"Percy, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Annabeth, I was followed here. I thought no one woul-"

I leaned down and stopped him with a kiss. His hand cupped my face and he propped himself up on the rock.

"Annabeth," he muttered in between our kisses. "I'm engaged." I pulled back.

"Since when?"

"This morning. It's a Law."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "She's lucky."

"Annabeth, I don't love her." He wiped the tear off of my cheek.

I chuckled. "Well, loving your wife is key."

"I know. I don't want to love her. I want to be with you," he said.

"But you can't, because it's against the law." I nodded.

"I could get killed for this," he whispered.

"Percy... How could you love me, if your life is at stake?"

"Annabeth... I would _die_ for you."

"Seaweed Brain..." I sobbed. He pulled my face to his.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as he kissed me.

* * *

**(Percy's POV)**

I kissed Annabeth like we would never see each other again, which we probably wouldn't. The thought made me angry. Angry that King Poseidon would make such a law, and the breaker would be punished by death. Why we couldn't see each other all the time was because of his stupid laws.

We kissed like there was no tomorrow. The only thing that stopped us was hands wrapping around me and yanking me back. I whipped my head around and saw Rachel floating near the entrance glaring at Annabeth. I turned back to Annabeth. She cried harder.

"Percy? Percy, what's going on?"

"Annabeth, listen to me-" I struggled against the arms and broke free for just enough time to kiss her one last time and say, "Whatever happens, nothing will separate us. Not life or death, okay?"

She kissed me again before I was yanked away. "Percy!" she screamed. "No, please! You can't... You can't take him...!"she cried.

As I was pulled under, I made eye contact with her one last time and mouthed, "I love you."

The last thing I saw was her bent over, sobbing into her hands, her forehead touching the rocks.

* * *

**I'm absolutely awful! Just FYI, I hated writing this chapter. I had to though... to add a little action. ;)**

**Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is suuuuper short. Sorry. You at least kind of figure out something with Percy and stuff. **

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns characters. Gracias.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**(Percy's POV)**

"Perseus Jackson," Poseidon's voice boomed throughout the court room.

I bowed.

"Is it true that you have had an affair with a human?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"How long has this affair been going on?"

"Two days."

"How long have you been seeing each other?"

I sighed. "Eight."

"Eight what, exactly?" he asked. I could feel everyone holding their breath.

I took a deep breath. "Eight...weeks."

The King raised an eyebrow. "Eight... _weeks_?"

"Add 408."

"And how long is that?"

"Eight years." Everyone in the room gasped.

* * *

After my trial, I was sentenced to death, as I predicted.

Two days before my execution, the King called me to his palace. He cleared the throne room of guards and everything. He even stood to acknowledge me.

"Perseus Jackson... My own son, breaking my biggest law..."

"Sir, I think you have me confused with someone else," I told him.

He looked over at me. "I have nothing confused. You, Perseus, are truly my son."

* * *

**Told ya it was short. Please review and thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's chapter eeeeight! :) Sorry about the cliffhanger about Percy...**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns ze characterz.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**(Annabeth's POV)**

After Percy got taken away, I sat in our cave for hours. I finally went back home when I heard Bobby calling my name. I managed to swim out and pull myself onto the beach. Bobby ran over to me.

"Annabeth, are you okay? What happened?"

"Bobby," I cried. "Please don't tell anyone about this."

"Okay."

"Percy, the boy that had you come get me a few years ago, he's a merman."

His eyes widened. "No way. Those are myths!"

"Would I be crying if my best friend was just possibly executed for breaking the biggest law of his kingdom?"

"No," he said.

"Exactly. So Percy and I had an affair. He isn't allowed to see humans, at all. We met when we were eight. I love him, Bobby. I love him..."

Bobby looked at me with concern in his eyes. Then he hugged me. "I love you, sister of mine," he said.

I laughed. "I love you too."

Three months have gone by without Percy. I always go to my spot and wait for him, then I remember he's gone. That's like a knife to the heart. I don't even know if he's alive or not. Sure, we've gone for years without seeing each other, but it feels harder now that we're lovers. My mother always said that distance makes the heart grow fonder. And it truly has. When she died, five years ago, that was the worst day of my life; until now.

The night I got home from Percy and my last night together, my father scolded me for getting home late and that made me burst in to tears again. I ran up to my room crying, and heard Bobby tell my father, "She just lost someone very important to her!" I heard him stomping up to his room.

Back to three months. I got tired of being cooped up in our mansion. I decided to go into town. I left my family a note and took our white stallion, Alogo. I knew the Capital was far away.

We lived in Greece, and the nearest town was Pireas. I had sneaked into my father's room and stolen his coin pouch. I was dressed in my golden hood with white Capri pants and a light blue blouse. I left in the middle of the night and reached the town in the early morning. I was glad my father had taught me how to defend myself with my bare hands and a knife. Luckily, I had brought my bronze dagger with me.

Anyway, when I got there, the market was already open and buzzing with people. I was starving, so I stopped at a produce stand.

"Excuse me," I said.

The vendor looked up at me. It was a man. He grinned crookedly at me. "Pretty lady like you shouldn't be out alone," he said.

"Sir, I would just like to buy some food."

"What're you gonna give me?"

"Money…?"

"No, something else. Something… Valuable."

"I don't—I don't have anything!" I said.

He grabbed my arm. "Then I'll take you," he whispered.

"Lucian, that's enough! Stop torturing this girl," a deep voice said from behind.

I turned around quickly to see a man with blond hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and a scar along the left side of his face. He had a sword hanging from his side.

He held his hand out to me. "I'm Luke."

"Well, thank you Luke. But I don't need your help."

"Please, a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be roaming around alone." I looked at him. He held his hands up in surrender. "Just sayin'!"

"If you want to help me, tell me where the next town is."

"Okay. The next town is Moschato. Keep going east, and a little north, and you'll get there."

"Thank y—"

"Please, let me take you to breakfast," he offered.

* * *

I eventually let him take me to breakfast. He was sweet. He also insisted on going with me to Moschato. I couldn't say no to him. Literally. A mile down the road he rode up next to me.

"So," he said. "You're pretty mysterious. You still haven't told me your name and I saved your life, took you to breakfast, and I'm riding with you now."

"I may be a murderer. Maybe that's why I haven't told you yet."

"Well, let me know a few things about you. What's your name?"

I shook my head. "I won't tell you," I said.

"Why not?"

I looked at him. "Names have power."

* * *

**Yeaaah... Actually ****_not_**** sorry about that cliffhanger... :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I'm a troll. :)**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns characterz**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**(Percy's POV)**

"Wha—you're my _father_?"

"Perseus, I know you must be mad—"

"Do _not _call me Perseus! You have no right at all! Where have you _been _my whole life?!"

He gestured around him. "Here. And you're right. I haven't been there for you at all. Did your mother tell you the background of the Law you broke?"

I shook my head.

"Then I think it's high time you knew.

"Seventeen years ago, I was Prince of Atlantis. Even though I was in my twenties, I was much like you; curious, adventurous," he said. "I eventually sneaked out of the Palace and went ashore. I saw your mother." He smiled at the memory. "Oh, Percy. She was beautiful. Her eyes always reflected what was around her. Do they still do that?"

"Yes."

He nodded. "Her hair, it was so long. Brown. Point is, she was beautiful. We kept seeing each other, much like you and the girl—"

"Annabeth."

"—but less than you. Two years, I think it was. I eventually invited her to come see Atlantis and become a mermaid. At that time, the king was dying. I told her it would be soon that I was King. She agreed. Her parents were poor merchants who sold candy at a stand. So, a few months later, the king died, I was crowned. I went up to see her and took her down with me. I was already betrothed, but not married. Amphitrite was her name. Your mother, she stayed a few nights in the palace so I could find her a home. The one you live in now, actually. Well, lived. I sent her to her home and visited her every once in a while. Three months later she told me she was pregnant, with you.

"I was ecstatic. She was going to bear my son, and heir to the throne. I told her to keep you and raise you in your humble home so that you too would be humble, and know more life lessons than you could ever know if you had been raised in the castle.

"I let her go tell her parents the good news. They were furious. They wanted to kill me, and you, knowing you would be a merman. And seeing she was a mermaid, they wanted to kill her too. They were blind with rage. I couldn't let anyone go up there again if that's what humans were like. I couldn't risk the lives of my people."

* * *

My father made a deal with me. He said I could stay in what was to be my room and get whipped every three months, or be executed. I obviously went with the whipping. I was taken below the palace and chained to a wall by my hands. I had nothing to prepare me for the pain that was about to come.

* * *

**Whoops, my hand slipped on that one! :D**

**Please review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yep, so here's Annabananabeth again.**

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns ze characterz**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**(Annabeth's POV)**

After a few hours on the road, we got to Moschato. Luke offered once again to take me to lunch. We went to a sweet little restaurant on a busy road. The food was delicious, and like a gentleman, Luke paid for my meal.

"So where are you from?" he questioned as we walked out of the restaurant. "Wait, you're probably not going to tell me. 'Locations have power,'" he mocked.

I pushed his shoulder. "Be quiet." I mounted Alogo once again, patiently waiting for Luke to mirror me. He slid into the saddle quickly and again we were off.

"Where are you headed?" Luke eventually asked.

"Athens."

"Ah, Athens. It's about a day's journey," he said.

"We should get some food…"

"Well aren't you a wise girl?" he laughed.

I stiffened in my saddle. "Don't call me that," I said sternly.

"Why not?"

I turned away from him. I felt that he had feelings for me. I had feelings for him too, just... not like that.

"You can tell me." His voice softened.

I shook my head.

"I like that name."

"Yeah, well so does Percy," I blurted before I could stop myself.

"Percy? Who's that?"

"He's… a really close friend."

"Are you sure nothing more?"

"No. We're lovers," I told him. I saw a mix of emotions flicker across his face: anger, betrayal, pain.

"What happened to him?"

"I… I don't know."

"But you still love him?"

I nodded and looked up at him. "My mother always said that distance makes the heart grow fonder."

His eyes widened. "Who's your mother?"

"Her—her name was Athena," I said.

"It can't be…" he muttered.

"She died years ago…!"

"How many?"

"Five," I answered.

"Five… five years ago is when she returned from a few year vacation. How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"It must be… Seventeen years ago she became pregnant," he said. "Please, tell me your name. It's important."

"A—Annabeth."

"Well, Annabeth, the queen had her baby. Her name was Annabeth as well. You have the same eyes as her…" At that he slid off of his horse and knelt down, his head bent.

"What does it—"

"I believe I should take you home, Princess."

* * *

**Wut**

**Is she the Princess? Is Luke right?**

**Please review! :)**


	11. IMPORTANT AN

**::WARNING::  
IMPORTANT!**

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I posted the last chapter... Really. It hasn't left my mind. I have been writing it, but I've also been on vacation. School also starts for me tomorrow, so... it'll be maybe a month ****_max_**** between chapters. I'm really sorry about this... :( I really hope you're enjoying the story, and please review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey! I see lots of you guys saw my important a/n last night. I hope you like this chapter. I couldn't really think up of something for Percy... hehe... he...**

**DISCLAIMER: RICK RIORDAN OWNS THA CHARACTERZ**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**(Percy's POV)**

After my first whipping, I wish I had gone with the execution. After maybe twenty lashes, the whip stopped, I was dragged out of the dungeon and into my room. I would yelp in pain every time I tried to move. There was a girl sitting next to my bed. She looked to be my age, but her face seemed ageless. She had caramel brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a strong build. Not stocky, but strong.

I was laid atop my bed, and she spoke to me tenderly.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here to help you heal," she said.

"Who—" I winced. "Who are you?"

"I am Calypso."

* * *

I woke up the next day on my stomach. Calypso was still sitting next to my bed, studying a picture. I watched as a tear streaked down her face. I shifted and she jumped and shoved the picture under her.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," she said defensively.

"I know it was _something_. Please tell me."

She looked at my back. "Your bandages need to be replaced," she muttered.

I nodded the best I could. She swam away and returned with new bandages. She gently peeled the old ones off and put them on the floor. They were stained pink-red from my blood. She quickly wrapped my torso again, and her cool hands skimmed my body lightly and I tensed. She pulled away and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I—I miss…"

"What, what do you miss?" I asked.

"I miss my boyfriend," she said quietly, plopping down in her chair.

"You can tell me more," I said gently.

"He—A few years ago, his mother died and he was orphaned. He was thirteen, almost fourteen, the legal age to go to war." She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "They of course found out, and he was taken away and trained. A few months later, after his training, they let him have a day with me. We didn't really do much; just went around. Anyway, that night, he was taken away to Poseidon's Army. Months later, I was told he'd died," she cried.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "What was his name?"

She looked up at me, her eyes red. "L—Leo Valdez."

* * *

**I think y'all knew that was coming...**

**I feel like this chapter's poopy. Whatevs. **

**Please review! :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**HAI**

**LONG TIME NO SEE**

**HAPPY LABOR DAY**

**YUH**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**(Annabeth's POV)**

"Luke, I think you're mistaken," I told him sternly, not believing what had just come out of his mouth.

"I am not, and I think we should stay the night in Moschato."

I hesitated. "All right."

Luke smiled and stood. "Great. I know a nice little place downtown." He got back on his horse and turned it around. He retraced our steps back into town. We stopped in front of a quaint little inn, _The Wandering Inn_. Luke got off of his horse and waited for me at the door.

"Thank you," I said quietly. He smiled and shut the door behind me.

"Lydia!" he shouted. "I'll need two rooms!"

An elderly woman rushed out to the counter. Her eyes rested on me for a minute.

"Ah, found you another one, eh?"

He flushed. "Actually, no. This is Annab—Anna. She'll be resting here tonight."

I looked around the tavern. There were a few men sitting at tables, drinking. A few looked at me longer than need be, and in the wrong places. I shot them all a glare and they turned back hastily to their drinks. I felt Luke touch my arm and lead me through the tavern, and to a staircase. We climbed up into a hallway and Luke gently guided me into a quaint little room.

It had a medium sized bed, a dresser, a window to the Square, and a mirror on one wall. I turned to Luke.

"I can't possibly… Luke!"

He grinned, but it was a little strange. It looked a little… I don't know, _evil,_ for a second, but his face turned back to normal so fast I must have been imagining something. "It's not much, but it'll do for tonight. I hope its okay."

"It works perfectly."

"Good," he said. He turned to leave. He opened the door and stopped. "Oh, and Annabeth?"

"Hmm?"

He hesitated. "Sometimes you need to give up," he whispered.

I fell asleep that night thinking about what he had said.

_Sometimes you need to give up._

What was that supposed to mean? What was going to happen? Did this have to do with his grin?

These questions pounded in my head as I drifted off into my dreams.

The next morning, I was awakened by Luke knocking at my door.

"Anna, come on, we need to go!"

"Luke… I just wanna sleep!" I said drowsily.

He chuckled softly. "Come on, sleepy head. We really need to go."

"Okayyy…" I grumbled, rolling out of the bed.

He stood by the door as I got up and walked over to him. "You may need new clothes," he said.

I glanced down. "Yeah, maybe."

"I'll go see if Lydia has anything…"

"I actually want to go get some on my own. Thank you though." I walked out past him, grabbing my father's coin pouch on the way out.

An hour later, I had two whole new outfits. One was a dress, and the other was white Capri pants with a blousy sea-green top. I was wearing the Capris and blouse.

"Are you ready to go?" Luke asked.

"Yes. How long?"

"Should be a few hours… Why do you ask?

"Just tired of the road," I said.

He nodded. "I understand. We have to be wary of bandits through the forest though. Keep your eyes open."

"Okay. Bandits, nothing too bad."

He gave me a look. "This is no joking matter. These are the toughest bandits in the world, they say. I've never been in an encounter with them, but I hear they're awful."

Something in his eyes told me that he had been with them before. If not attacked, then he was in their group.

Most of me found that hard to believe.

* * *

_**Whaaaat?**_** Luke, a bad guy? Never heard of it.**

**Please review!**


	14. AN (AGAIN)

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't been posting... :( School has ****_already_**** been stressful enough, and I was up late doing a project that was due the next day then: ****_SURPRISE!_**** I had a seizure, but it hasn't been the first. I'm hoping its not going to be life-long, but I just wanted to say something. ;)**

**Love all of you guys! **


	15. Hey, Look at that! (What?) Just an an!

**Hey! A/n from your favorite, non-posting author here! (Writer's block, ya know?)**

**I was just here to propose a story idea...**

**I will finish this story before I write anything for it.**

**What would you think about a story set in the 1950s? I honestly think it would be awesome, but a few people I have talked to have questioned it. It would be Percabeth, and including other characters. I just wanted some input, so please review! :)**


	16. Chapter 13

**Lawng time no see! Ugh, I'm sooooo sorry about this! I've had a lot on my plat recently, and not to mention, I had like, six tests/quizzes ****_just today._**** Whatever, you guys don't care. **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! This is something I've never done before, but are y'all dressing up as anything? I don't care how old you are: I'm dressing up as Hermione. :) **

**So anyway, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus... **

**_BOOPItY BooPBOop YeA AUThorS NotE iS No MOre_**

**Chapter 13**

**(Percy's POV)**

Day after day I healed. Calypso had made good company as I did, and took great care of me. About a month had passed and my back was close to fully healed. Today, I was getting ready to meet my father in the throne room. I swam quickly, and he was there waiting for me.

"Perseus," he said. "Good morning."

I bowed. "Father."

"I believe, my son, that you should begin training with the sword." He gestured behind him and a large, strong merman swam out from behind his throne. "This is my most trusted general, Triton. He will train you for the two months you are healed." Triton had a big body—tail and all. His tail was a deep blue.

"Yes, Father."

"It will be challenging underwater, but if you ever find yourself above land, you will be stronger than most."

"Are—Are you saying—"

He waved me off. "No, no, of course not. You'll never be able to get past my guards. But I do need you trained. I will train you another way as well, but we will wait for that."

I nodded. "Yes, Father."

He nodded to Triton. "You will begin training today. I pray you learn quickly."

**LINE BREAAAAAAAAAK**

I followed Triton to the arena, which was enormous. We entered a giant field, where many others were training as well. There wasn't _really_ a ceiling; just four high arches that met at the top. Despite what it sounds, it was actually quite incredible.

Triton led me to the armory, where he got me armor that suited me.

"Perseus, we need to—" Triton spoke with a deep voice.

"Call me Percy, please."

He nodded. "We need to find you a sword that is balanced. Come with me." He swam away and I struggled to keep up with my armor. Finally, he stopped. "Follow me."

_Gods of Olympus,_ I thought. _What does he think I've been doing?_

We entered into the weapon-room, and Triton struggled to find me a balanced sword. When he couldn't find one, he sighed and handed me a hairpin.

I stared at him in disbelief. "A hairpin? Really?"**  
**

He nodded gravely. "That pin… is more than you expect it to be. It's name is Anaklusmos; it has a story—like all things, and your father gave it to me in private to give to you."

"Oo-kay…"

"If ever you lose it, it will always come back to you." He showed me a little blue flower. "When you press this, it elongates into a sword." He stared at me expectantly, and I realized he was waiting for me to demonstrate. I pressed the flower, and it did what he said it would do: turn into a bronze, perfectly balanced sword.

"Whoa," I gasped. I flipped the sword around my wrist multiple times **(A/N: You know, the… the ****_thing_** **the people do with bow-staffs and swords and knives and guns and stuff.)**.

"Um, be careful," Triton warned.

"Yeah." I stopped. "Yeah, sorry."

"Let's begin," he said awkwardly. I realized Triton couldn't have been much older than I—maybe early twenties? I could never know; he seemed immortal, and, to my knowledge, he could be.

At first, we started with basic blocking, slicing, and stabbing. I could feel the scabs on my back starting to break, and I would wince in pain as Triton struck me again and again, pushing me back. Every once-in-a-while I would get a strike in, and he would say, "Good, good!" or "Amazing, keep your guard up!"

After a few hours, Triton raised his hand in a "stop" motion. Both of us were breathing heavily, our limbs tired.

"Percy," he breathed. "I do not know where you learned to fight like that, but you are one of the best swordsmen I have encountered."

"Well, surprisingly, this is the first time I've even held a sword."

He looked unconvinced. "If that's the case, I may need to find you a better partner than I, and you're probably the best swordsman of this time." He paused. "I may know someone who would be able to teach you but… No. Nevermind. You did absolutely wonderful; I'm sure your father will be glad to have such a good report from the first time."

I nodded. "Thank you, Triton."

"Of course, Percy." Then, he laughed. "These were my orders, but I believe we can make some fun out of this," he said as he swam away into the darkness.

**{SQUIGGLE SQUIGGLE I SWEAR I'M SANE}**

**(A/N: I know... it's short and crappy but hey, I was in a rush to post ****_something_**** other than an author's note.)**


End file.
